Many Internet of Things (IOT) applications involve enabling two-way communication with many resource constrained devices. Asset tracking and field monitoring are examples of applications involving data collection and aggregation, where sensors are deployed in a target area. Data from these sensors may be collected, for example, from a gateway node that provides connectivity to a remote backend system. Sensor nodes may be constrained in terms of processing power, storage and energy (e.g., battery). Wireless mesh network may be used to enable upstream or downstream communications with a gateway node.